New Beginnings
by megawitch18
Summary: When Bella becomes the new nanny for The Addams Family she may gain more than she wanted. Gomez Addams recently widowed has given up on trying to raise 3 children by himself is hiring a new nanny a young woman from Forks Washington hopefully she may be able to turn things around. I'm also writing the story on Wattpad.
1. chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters I'm just playing with them

Bella's POV

Bella has had enough. Edward was never coming back and she had finished high school she was moving to Los Angeles. She was hired to be the new nanny to The Addams Family, a recently widowed father and three young kids who live at 001 Cemetery Lane. Hopefully they would not mind someone depressed and suicidal.

Gomez's POV

Gomez Addams was once again at the tombstone of his late wife Morticia. She was murdered by a werewolf late one night when the moon was full. She had gone to pick more poison ivy for her garden when she encountered the beautiful beast who struck her down. Gomez found her just seconds away from death and her last words to him was to find someone to live the rest of his life with. He could never say no to Morticia. He had a crash come from behind him.

"Hold him still." yelled Wednesday.

" I don't want to hold him." Pugsley yelled back.

CRASH!!

Gomez looked at the grave again.

" I miss you so Cara Mia." Gomez signed. "Three children so many breakable things. Hopefully the nanny can help out. I picked a young girl straight out of high school from Forks Washington." Gomez said out loud.

" Forks what sharp weapons." Gomez smiles something he has rarely done now.

I hope everyone like the first chapter not really good at writing stories but maybe someone will like it it till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the characters I am just playing with them

Bella's POV

My flight just landed in Los Angeles. I sees a tall man greenish in color holding a sign with my name on it. I assumes this is Lurch the butler I was told about when I filled out the application. I walked over to him. "Hello Mr.Lurch." I says I hold out my hand to shake his hand. When he grabs my hand it feels like he is crushing it. He grabs my bags and he takes me to this car, the car looks kind of like an old hearse mixed with sports car. I watch the scenery as I go by thinking that I hope they like me this is the first time I will be looking out for someone other than me and my father. I didn't realize that we were already there until lurch open the door. "Thank you lurch" I say as I stepped out of the car and took my first look up the house to my surprise it was a mansion,it looked really run down. If they don't care about the house maybe they won't care about how I look. I lost a lot of weight after he left even thinking about his name brings tears to my eyes. My eyes are sunk in, my skin is really pale sickening looking, my bones are showing. My hair has lost its Shine, looks very brittle. Time to face the music I thought in my head.

\-- Gomez's POV

I walked downstairs on the left yelling for my children Wednesday Pugsley and pubert. Wednesday is now 9 years old it's been a whole year since morticia's died. Pugsley is 11 and pubert is 2 years old. I make it downstairs near the front door and there are my three children. " now children the new nanny is about to arrive I want you to be polite and respectable I do not want you chasing off the nanny like you did last time." I tell my children in a jolly tone keeping myself together in front of them. I hear the doorbell Screech, gosh I love that doorbell it sends shivers down my spine. I walk to the door and open it, there in front of my eyes is the most beautiful creature I've ever seen, besides Morticia. " "Hello my name is Isabella swan, the agency sent me from Forks Washington." She said in the most heartbreaking voice ever. This is the woman I've been waiting for. I turn around and I introduced her to my children. " This my children is Isabella Swan the new nanny, I want you to give her the respect that you give me." I tell the children in my most authoritative voice. I turn to her and say" welcome to The Addams Family mansion my name is Gomez Addams and you've met Lurch and these are my three children Wednesday, Pugsley and pubert. Grandmama is in the kitchen you will probably meet her later, dinner is at 6:30 p.m., I will show you to the guest room follow me please." I stick the cigar in my mouth and start walking up the stairs I decided to put her in the guest room upstairs closer to the children and me. I turn left and right next to Wednesday's room I open the door and said" this is your room now right next to yours is Wednesday's across the hall is Pugsley's and down the hall is pubert. My room is right up the hall if you need anything scream. I leave her to unpack and head to my study.

Still not very good at this but I thought I'd try and upload another chapter today. I hope you enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the characters I am just playing with them

Bella's POV

I look around the new room I was presented with and I have to say I love the dark colors. The bed looks amazing with the drapes hanging off of them easy enough to hide the sunlight coming in the morning. The side tables look like mahogany with one drawer and the Iron Maiden drawls the room it in. I look at my two tiny suitcases and say I'm going to need more clothes to fill this room. I put my clothes away and get a shower. I look at the clock and it says 6:15. I start to head downstairs not sure where to go so I wonder and I find myself in an office just by the smell of smoke I knew this must be Gomez's office. As soon as I thought that the chair swivel around and there sat my new employer Gomez Addams. " oh my dear, do you like your new room is there something you need." Gomez asked and a happy tone. I must say he looks gorgeous, he's got to be a lady killer." I love everything it's dark and depressing just perfect." I answer him." I'm just a little lost getting to the dining room, perhaps you can show me where it is?" I asked him.

\-- Gomez's POV

" I'm just a little lost getting to the dining room, perhaps you can show me where it is?" She asked me in a quiet voice. She looks simply divine in her tight dress that goes to her knees. The blood red of it send shivers down my spine." I would love to take you to the dining room, it must be dinner time by now. Grandmama makes the best home recipes.

I intertwine our elbows and leave the way to the dining room along the way she stumbles and I hold her up. Crimson blush makes its way to her face making her look so sexy as she tries to hide behind her hair. In my mind I'm thinking Tish must have sent her. She looks so dark and depressing, she looks so unhappy I must change that.

When we get to the dining room Wednesday and Pugsley are already there" where is pubert?" I asked the children. They shrug their shoulders, I hear a whistling sound and move my head to the left right there against the wall was a knife and behind me was pubert." Good job pubert you almost got me oh, we have to work on that aim. Pubert Smiles at me and sits down, Grandma comes in and brings and her famous arsenic tea and sea serpent soup and moldy bread. I pull the chair out for Isabella and push her in and I sit next to her. " Grandmama this is Isabella the new nanny, Isabella this is grandma frump." I introduce them. " welcome Isabella and it'd be nice to have another woman's touch around here again, anything you need you come to me or lurch." Grandmama says. Suddenly thing jumps on her shoulder " thing you naughty boy I'm sorry about this Isabella this is thing he's just a little enthusiastic." I tell her." Hello thing it's nice to meet you." She says to him and she pulls him down to sit him on the table next to her. I watch her as she eats she doesn't eat very much maybe that's why she's so dead thin. We finished dinner and I send the children to bed as we both get up I tell her that the children normally wake about 7:30 8am and they are to school by 9. I lead to the stairs and bid her goodnight as I brush by her I hear her whisper quietly good night.

Just another chapter I might not update tomorrow I have to work I will try tho. Thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any of the characters nor the motto I'm just playing with them

Gomez POV

I once again found myself at my late wife's tomb Stone as i gaze at it I began to speak out loud" oh Cara Mia I believe you sent the perfect woman for me even though I will always love you I think I will try with her and perhaps this may work. The children already adore her just from the broken way. She looks so perfect, looks like death warmed over such a perfect shade, almost wilted looking." I hear snap behind me and I turn around and in the distance I see a stunning black cloak, the face tilts up and I noticed that it is Isabella going up the hill towards the oldest Addams Family tombs. She doesn't seem to notice me, so I slowly start to follow her until she gets to my mother and father's grave where she climbs up to the tombstone and she sits between them. I wonder why she would do this. No other Addams really sat there before nor anybody else really, no one really wanted to go into the graveyard that are not family. I get close enough to hear what she is saying. "Oh what a beautiful scene,the lovely tombstones and mausoleums and to think I will one day soon be added to the Splendor of the cemetery in forks. Edward will know that he is cause of it. He ripped out my heart and stomped on it in that Forest. The suicidal thoughts and depression are starting to take its toll. No one will want someone who looks like me now." She sounds utterly devastating and it makes me want her so much more. I slowly back away, moving back towards the house I think it's time for me to come up with a plan to woo her.

Bella's POV

After I've gotten to my room I decide to grab my black cloak with the silver Fasteners and go out to their graveyard I noticed in the back. I slowly make my way up the hill when I noticed a beautiful Tombstone of a couple riding in a carriage and there in between them enough space for me to say I climb up and sit between them and take in the Splendor of this Cemetery. I start to speaks softly to the Dead"Oh what a beautiful scene,the lovely tombstones and mausoleums and to think I will one day soon be added to the Splendor of the cemetery in forks. Edward will know that he is cause of it. He ripped out my heart and stomped on it in that Forest. The suicidal thoughts and depression are starting to take its toll. No one will want someone who looks like me now." I was for sure that no one could hear me as I spoke I thought I saw someone earlier but maybe it was just another Tombstone like this one, it is simply gorgeous. I lean back and let the Moonlight flow over me. After a while I climb down and I noticed writing on the side of the tomb"Sic Gorgiamus Allos Subjectatos Nunc" I wonder what this means, maybe I will ask Mr Addams." I start to head back to my room avoiding a knife and an axe heading my way and the children. I did trip over a wire though, that hurt a little bit but I think that's just my normal clumsy self, a normal person would have been able to avoid that. I put my clothes away and change into my pajamas, I had a change in style since edward left. I now wear more silk. My new nightgown is a black silk with blood red lace near on the breast. I bought this one a week before Edward left and just never wore it so I decided to bring it with me and have a change. I climb into bed and turn out the lights and hope that I will not have another nightmare,the shrieks might just terrified everyone. Maybe they might get rid of me just like the other family did. A few tears Escape my eyes as I finally drifted to sleep.

Well this was a really hard chapter for me to write. I wasn't really sure where I was heading, but I'll try and do one more chapter today


	5. Chapter 5

The characters are not mine I am just playing with them

Bella's POV

I feel as though I'm dreaming, I see Edward in front of me walking away. I run to try and catch up with him but it's like I can never reach him. I hear snap from behind me, I turn around me and there is Mr.Addams behind me but why would he be behind me?

"Bella" he says in a seductive voice. He reaches his hand out towards me and then there's a growl behind me. The next thing I know I feel a Pierce in my neck. I scream clutching my neck as I sit up straight in my bed. I sniffle back tears. As I'm breathing loud I realize that no one has ran into my room. That is very unusual,someoneh has always ran into my room when I'm screaming trying to battle a evil villains. I lay back and think maybe they didn't hear me but that's impossible, Wednesday is right next to me and the others are right across and down the hall, this is an unusual family. I turn over and try to go back to sleep.

\--Gomez' POV

I slip into my vacant room very painfully aware that Morticia is no longer with me. I undress and climb into my bed, I think to myself how to do I woo the seductive creature down the hall. I must find out more about her past and this Edward she's talking about. Who could be so vicious as to break her to pieces. Maybe I can slowly piece back together her heart, I take out a notepad and write out Forks Washington and write down the number of a private investigator as a reminder to do tomorrow. I lay down and go to sleep.

All of a sudden I hear a shriek, so thrilling, so blood curling it's wonderful. If she can make that type of noise I wonder what type of noise she can make in bed, I want to make her scream like that for me. I get up out of my bed and look at the time 2:30 in the morning. I grabbed my house coat and slippers and I slowly open my door and walk down the hall and stop at her dorm. Her screams are starting to come down now as I hear her jaw up and breathing really hard, she sniffles back tears. Who is broken her so bad that she can't bounce back. As I hear her lay back I start to walk down to my office. I go to the phone and I pick it up and dial the number of the investigator I must find out more now. RING! RING!

The man picks up the phone and answers. "P.I. Harry Blackburn, how may I help you." I smile and answer back" my name is Gomez Addams and I would like to hire you to look into a young woman from Forks Washington, I will pay you any of amount. He signs on the phone " I need the name of the young woman." I slap myself in the forehead " of course dear man her name is Isabella swan, I would like to know everything from when she was born to what she did 2 weeks ago. He answers me back" This will take some time I usually want half the amount now and half later, the full total will be $10,000 as we are going back so far I increase the price by a few thousand dollars." I smile I will pay an extra 2000 have the information and two weeks, do we have an agreement?" He replies back" we have an agreement I need your address to send the information once I obtained it." I give him my address and hang up the phone Karm, I hope this works. I'm really looking forward to getting to know her more intimately. I get up out of my chair and head down to my room,stopping by her door to listen and hear her breathe. So her screeching has stopped, that's a shame. Oh well there's always tomorrow night. I walk down to my room and lay in my bed and sign I put my cigar out and put it on the side table and I close my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

i dont own any of the characters i am just playing with them.

Gomez's POV

Two weeks have passed since she's been here and she has been a huge help, playing with the children keeping it nice and Dusty. She's been keeping the garden beautifully, she's managed to fix morticia's roses I couldn't bear to touch them after she passed. Each Rose clipped at the top the beautiful stems displayed all over the house. KNOCK! KNOCK! Thing reached out of his box and handed me the mail and a giant envelope." Thank you thing." I tell him and he Taps that you're welcome. I look at the mail and see the envelope from PI Harry Blackburn. I've been waiting for this I opened the envelope and see it is the information I wanted and I start to read Isabella was born to Charlie Swan and Renée Dwyer. She is a 19 year old woman who transfer to Forks Washington High when she was 17. Where she met and fell in love with a supposed vampire named Edward Cullen. Her parents are divorced when she was 3 years old every summer since she was sick she would visit her father at the police chief in Forks. She took ballet and piano,but found them too difficult and quit. Bella was always an outcast of her school, like she was too old for them could not even relate to her mother. She was very independent, like an adult for most of her life she loves. Isabella encouraged her mother to go on dates where she would have been chilly remarry and Bella decide to stay with her father to give her mother more time with Phil her new husband, a baseball player. In Forex on her very first day boys took interest in her like never before including Edward Cullen and the year they got together and Bella found herself and love. He revealed that he was a vampire and the others of his family were vampires as well she also found out that she was his singer which means her blood was very potent it for him she didn't care a whole year pass and on her 18th birthday she cut her finger on a present and Jasper one of the vampires Cove inmates try to to drink her causing Edward to push her into a glass table with all the dishes. She cut her arm from wrist to Elbow causing ever to run out of the room. She faints at the smell of blood, Edward decided that she was safer without him and takes her out to the forest near her house tells her that he doesn't want her and thought of her as a toy breaking, her and turning her cannatonic for most of her senior year. She pulls herself out of it enough to finish high school and get a nanny job. As I finish reading it I let out of sign, a vampire that's broken her heart it's going to be a little hard to be but I think I can do it. Mhhhh She likes to read the classics, I stand up and walk to my shelves, I believe I have a first edition of Romeo and Juliet and of weathering Heights. I'm hoping that she might like these since I found out her birthday which is in 3 days I shall gift them to her. I sit back down at my desk and continue to plan how to woo her, hopefully with these books at a b a start.

\--Bella's POV

Wow I cannot believe it's already been 2 weeks since I started as a nanny. It has not been that bad apparently they like dust and Gomez caught me cutting the flower heads off of the roses and didn't even yell at me he said it looks splendid, the more I learn about this family the more I like them. Wednesday,Pugsley and pubert games are not that bad waking the dead and is there a God is pretty fun. I especially liked when they played Marie Antoinette and used Guillotine to cut off her head. I feel as if I'm getting too attached especially to Gomez it seems like whenever he's in the room my blood starts to boil, I'm so painfully aware of him. Is this even normal. Lurching grandmama has been very helpful. I love Grandmama's recipes, although I was a little hesitant at first one one of them moved, but it was good nonetheless and the tea is simply Divine I never thought to put arsenic in my tea. I hear the children come down the stairs" Nanny Isabella can we go and play in the swamp?" Wednesday ask me. " yes can we?" Pugsley ask as well. I asked them" where is pubert at?" They both answered at the same time" hanging above your head." I look up and see him holding a knife. so I sidestepped left as he dropped it, I tell them that they may go and to take pubert with them. I sign as they walk out the door. I turn around and I head upstairs to the library to sit and read. As I settle down with a book I find myself getting drowsy and I drift off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own any of the characters I am just playing with them.

Gomez's POV

I decided to head down the library and sit and read a book myself. As I make my way down I see a light on and wonder who is in the library. I enter the library and they're in my reading chair sat Isabella with a book on her chest and asleep,although from the anguish on her face I don't think it's a very good dream. She starts to twitch violently and starts murmuring don't go. So she talks to her sleep and who is she telling not to go and then I hear one word that draws me back in."Gomez don't go." She says in a heartbreaking way. My heart lurches forward in my chest, she's dreaming about me and by the sounds of it, it looks like I'm leaving why would she be dreaming of me leaving. I lean down closer to see if I can hear anything else but it's all just mumbles. I crouched down next to her and drag my hand across her hair. So brittle, maybe it's time I start helping her. I hope that I can bring her back to her glory. I call her name softly "Isabella, Isabella, wake up my dark Beauty" what I utter the last word her eyes flutter awake.

\--Bella's POV

I slowly drift awake to the sound of my name. Wait did he just called me my dark beauty, I must still be dreaming. I open my eyes and Gomez is crouched down next to me. I fell asleep in the library how embarrassing I hope I didn't talk in my sleep I could just die if I did."Hello Mr.Addams" I say in a groggy voice. "Please call me Gomez, none of this Mr.Addams nonsense." He says that cheerful tone, I nod and say"Gomez". Heat rushes through my veins as I say his name. I sit up and the book falls on the floor, we reach to grab it at the same time. I accidentally grabbed his hand, a chill goes up my arm, I yank my arm back what if he's a vampire too. That thought suddenly leaves my head at the same time as a blush comes to his face. Vampires can't blush or eat. He hands me my book and I say "Thank you I am such a klutz" he waves his hand and says not a problem. He stands up and says " it's almost dinner time let me excourt you to the dining room". I stand up and he grabs my arm and intertwines with hands as soon as he intertwined set of blood rushes to my face. I must look like a tomato now, so embarrassing. He leads me to the dining room as he does he asked "please join me in my office after dinner, I like to discuss something with you" he replaces his cigar back in his mouth and continues walking. I wonder what he wants to talk to me about, have I done something wrong. Maybe I haven't given the children enough attention. I make my way to a chair I sit down I noticed grab them all has made her famous octopus and kidney pot pie. Grandmama really knows how to cook, I would have never thought to use these type of ingredients. Maybe she should become a chef and write her own cookbook. The children walk in and I noticed pubert is hung once again upside down."Hello children, how was the swamp?" I asked them curiously. "The swamp was lovely as away, although the swamp monster wouldn't come out to play" Wednesday said with a slight pout. " oh dear I'm sorry Wednesday maybe he will come out to play tomorrow." I consoled her.

"How about you Pugsley, did you have a nice time at the swamp?" I asked him.

"Yes I have a good time, I tried blowing up Wednesday but the trigger got all slimy so it won't work and I couldn't drown pubert, he got away." He tells me and I say" there's always tomorrow." I say sympathetically "now sit and play with your food. I sit back and think I might go to the cemetery tonight. Maybe I can Wrangle the kids in playing with the dead. It will give them exercise. As I'm thinking I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Gomez is watchingme, why would he be watching me? Oh well I guess I'll find out later.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own any of the characters I'm just playing with them.

Gomez's POV

I watch her as she eats and suddenly an idea comes to mind. I'll take her on a date, the first date is always a good way to find if we are a good match. When dinner is over I go to her chair and hold up my arm and help her up. I send the children to the playroom down in the dungeon and tell them to have fun and that Nanny Isabella will be with them soon. I lead the way to my study. As we get to the study I pull out the chair and sit her down and I go around instead of my chair." Well Isabella, you've done a fabulous job with the children. The other name is didn't last past 2 days, the children seem to love you. After Morticia died they didn't seem like they would like anybody. You've done so well in fact I've decided to give you a raise and I have one question?"She looks completely stunned with the praise I've given her and she says" thank you Gomez and I will try to answer your question honestly." I would like to ask you on a date, it's been a year-and-a-half since Morticia died and I think it's time I try and get back into the game. I really like you and you do a really fabulous job with my kids, please tell me if I'm being too forward." I say in a desperate slash convincing tone. She looks hesitant as if it hurts to think of saying yes or no. Then she says" You're not being too forward, it's been awhile since I've been in the dating game and I'm not too sure if I'm ready. But I will give it a try." My heart soars when she says yes. I stand up and ask her " My dear can hug you? She nods her head yes. I go around the ny desk and I take her into my arms. It feels so wonderful, she's so cold, so dead like, perfect. She wraps her arms around me and it feels so right like it was meant to be.

Bella's POV

When we get to the Gomez's study he pulls the chair out for me and I sit down. I wonder what he has to talk to me about. He sits down and faces me and he says"Well Isabella, you've done a fabulous job with the children. The other name is didn't last past 2 days, the children seem to love you. After Morticia died they didn't seem like they would like anybody. You've done so well in fact I've decided to give you a raise and I have one question?" I sit there stunned with the compliments he's giving me. I tell him"thank you Gomez and I will try to answer your question honestly." What he said next blew my mind and I'm not sure if I really wanted to answer it, but I need to answer him. His question was"I would like to ask you on a date, it's been a year-and-a-half since Morticia died and I think it's time I try and get back into the game. I really like you and you do a really fabulous job with my kids, please tell me if I'm being too forward." He asked me in a desperate way. My answer after I gotten over the shock was"You're not being too forward, it's been awhile since I've been in the dating game and I'm not too sure if I'm ready. But I will give it a try. His face breaks out into a great big grin, I feel as though I've given him the greatest gift in the world. He then ask me if he can hug me. I shake my head yes in confirmation. He comes around the table and as soon as he puts his arms around me, there's this great big shock running through my system almost like static. When I put my arms around him it felt like I was meant to be here like I couldn't get enough of the hug. I hugged him tighter. Then all of the sudden I heard a terrifying blood curdling screaming of the children. A terrible howling filled the house.

Left a little cliff hanger hope yall like


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own any of the characters I'm just playing with them.

Bella's POV

We jump apart and run out of the room to the playroom in the dungeon. We find claw marks all over the room and the children gone. On the rack we find a note with a long knife stab to it. I read " Gomez Addams, if you want your children back go to where you found your wife almost dead, come tomorrow at midnight or the children die. signed the creature." I look at Gomez and say "who's the creature and what does it mean where you find your found your wife almost dead?" We have to find the children I say in my head. Gomez stands there and shock then dark look crosses his face." Tell me what is going on? Is this the person who killed your wife?" I yelled at him.

Gomez signs and he begins to speak" The person who killed Morticia a year-and-a-half ago was a child of the moon or what you call a werewolf. I didn't know who he was, all I know is I caught the back of him with a stiletto knife, but it didn't slow him down. The last words Morticia spoke to me before she passed was to find someone to spend the rest of my life with and it's been really hard to honor her wishes, but I'm trying now. I don't know why he's coming after my family, but no one messes with the Addams twice and gets away with it. As our motto goes"Sic Gorgiamus Allos Subjectatos Nunc", we gladly Feast on those who those who would subdue us." He looks deeply into my eyes and says "we will find the children and get them back". I don't know what caused me to do this but as soon as he said those words to me, I reach up and I kiss him. The fill the kiss felt so wonderful so powerful like I could do anything in the world.

Gomez's POV

We race down to the playroom as soon as I hear the screams and find the room empty with claw marks all over the wall. Isabella points out a note attached to the rack with a long knife pointed through it. It looks kind of like my stiletto that I hit the werewolf with a year-and-a-half ago with. Isabella reads the note aloud"

Gomez Addams, if you want your children back go to where you found your wife almost dead, come tomorrow at midnight or the children die. signed the creature." A shock goes through my system it's the werewolf. Isabella turns to me and yells "who's the creature and what does it mean where you find your found your wife almost dead?" My face turns angry that werewolf is going to pay. Isabella snaps me out of my thought as she yells again"Tell me what is going on? Is this the person who killed your wife?" I sign and then I start to explain"The person who killed Morticia a year-and-a-half ago was a child of the moon or what you call a werewolf. I didn't know who he was, all I know is I caught the back of him with a stiletto knife, but it didn't slow him down. The last words Morticia spoke to me before she passed was to find someone to spend the rest of my life with and it's been really hard to honor her wishes, but I'm trying now. I don't know why he's coming after my family, but no one messes with the Addams twice and gets away with it. As our motto goes"Sic Gorgiamus Allos Subjectatos Nunc", we gladly Feast on those who those who would subdue us. I look deeply into her eyes and say"we will find the children and get them back" she suddenly reaches up and kisses me. I felt a shot go throughout my whole system, something I never felt with Morticia. I feel as though the passion is bubbling out of me. we have to find the children. So we can be one big happy family again. Isabella will complete the family. I pull back from her and say "did you feel the static. The pull of our hearts connecting? When we find the children we will be complete again. I've never noticed how we work in sync until now. When we find the children will you consent to being mine?

Hope you like the new chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't know any of the characters I'm just playing with them.

Bella's POV

I got back to my room after Gomez left me to make plans. He asked me to be his, it's a dream come true. But what if the monster just wanted to hurt Gomez by taking the closest thing from him? If he is going to make plans I'm going to make backup plans. I go to my secret drawer in my desk and I pull out a short knife embedded with silver. After learning about Edward nothing surprises me anymore. I've learned how to defend myself against witches, werewolves and shapeshifters. Pretty much anything mythical I've researched. I know werewolves if stabbed or shot with silver can be killed. If I can, I'll try to change places with the children. If I can get close enough I'll try and stab him in the heart. I'm not going to let somebody ruin my new family. If I can't then at least I saved the children. I've come to love those children like they're mine, their sick sadistic loving nature has grown on me. I never thought I would love anyone again. Not after what they did that family did to me. I hide the knife up my sleeve, feeling it slice my arm slightly. I head to Gomez's office, as I get near I hear him talking to some on the phone about helping us get the children back. I knock on the door and he says " come in ". I enter and see grandmama,lurch and thing in the room. Gomez says " Fester, my brother will be here in the morning to help. I have a plan. Come in and sit, I'll tell you about." I sit down on the arm of his desk chair and says "Well lets have it." I give him my full attention.

Gomez's POV

"Alright here's the plan, when fester gets here he's going to dig a tunnel underneath where Morticia died and he's going to set up bombs. I'm going to lure the monster away from the children and Fester's going to set the bombs off hopefully trapping him Underground. The creature forgot the moon is not full tomorrow, we will use this to our advantage. I look at Isabella and see something glitter on near her wrist. I know that glitter anywhere, it's a knife. Either she is using it for protection or she is going to kill someone. Grandmama started to talk drawing my attention away from Isabella "I will look through my witchcraft books and see if there is anything in there to defend against a werewolf. Lurch groaned in agreement. The phone rang and I answered it "Gomez Addams." It was Fester telling me that he got a better flight out. He will be here late tonight with his wife. I hang up the phone " Fester and his wife Dementia will be here late tonight, they got a better flight. The more time the better." Isabella says "what if he has friends? What do we do then?" I never though of that. I'm just so worried about the children. I say " I hope they get caught in the explosion trapping them down below. Fester is going to going to fill the cave underneath with quick sand. Hopefully they won't be able to get out. I had special made bullets made after Morticia died, incase the werewolf ever came back. I will get my Revenge. Bella gets up and says "how many bullets did you get made? My father taught me how to shoot many types of guns, he is the police chief in Forks Washington. I tell her " I made a thousand all together, I will prepare 6 guns. We will each get 3 and Fester will have 3 silver Canonballs. They are his favorite other than dynamite. So Grandmama will have her potions, Uncle Fester will have dynamite and cannonballs and Isabella and I will have guns. Everyone but Isabella leaves I Come Around the table and gatherer my arms and I tell her "we will get the children back I just know it. No one has ever won against a Addams." She buries her face into my chest and hugs me tightly. "Do you promise? She mumbles to me. " Cross my heart and hope to die" I say in confirmation. I kiss her hard, leaving her dazed. I send her to bed telling her "not to worry we can do this and to get some rest". I put my cigar out and head to my room with thing following me. I put thing in his box and tells him goodnight. I underdress and I go to sleep confident that my plan will work.

It's getting good, fester appears in the next chapter give me your thoughts on who the werewolf is .


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own any of the characters I'm just playing with them.

Bella's POV

I wake up to the empty feeling in my heart. No children playing pranks or growling. I miss them so much. They brought me back to life. I get up and get dressed, remembering my silver knife. I head to Gomez's office. I can't wait to meet Fester and his wife, Demintia. What odd names I thought. I get close to Gomez's office when I hear a sudden shout "BROTHER!!!" Said Gomez . Then u hear another shout from a man "BROTHER!!". I assume that Fester and his wife has arrived. I knock on the door and I hear a come in from Gomez. I enter the room to see a bald couple standing in front of the desk. "Hello my name is Isabella, the nanny." I introduce myself. "Hello I am Fester and this is my wife, Dementia. You may call me uncle if you wish, the kids do. Speaking of the kids I got here late last night. I've already dug the tunnel to the place, I've set the bombs. We should be good to go. Is there anything else for me to do?" Uncle Fester asked. Gomez shakes his head no. " Isabella and I will have 3 guns apiece with silver bullets and you will have your cannon. I had special cannonballs made for it." Gomez's tells him. Uncle Fester smiles " we have this in the bag." I look at Dementia " how about a lovely cup of tea? We have deadly nightshade, it's quite lovely." I ask her. "Sounds lovely." She replied. We make our way to the kitchen and I ring Lurch. "You rang madam?" He asked. "yes, can you please make 2 cups of deadly nightshade tea please and some Cockroach clusters?" I ask him. "Yes madam." He repies. "Thank you Lurch ." I sit at the table and sign. Dementia,how do I fit in with the Addams Family, I am obviously an outsider?" I ask her desperately.

Dementia sipped her tea and said" darling you already look like an Addams, you are pale as the moon. Almost dead like,the perfect shade. You sound as depressed and suicidal as the rest of us. You will make a perfect Addams Family member."

I sign in relief, I want to be perfect for Gomez and the kids. I say " Thank you I want to be perfect for Gomez, I already love the children like they are my own."

Gomez's POV

I rise from my bed and get dressed for the day. Grabbing my cigar I had to my office waiting for my brother to get here. After looking over the finances I hear a knock at the door. I say " enter." My brother walks in with his wife Dementia. "BROTHER!!!" I yelled. Fester yells back "BROTHER!!". I grab them in a neck hold and slam him back. " welcome back brother, let's get started. We have to get my children back." I tell him. We both get off the floor. I hear another knock on the door "I call out enter and my lovely Isabella enters. "Hello my name is Isabella, the nanny." She introduced herself. "Hello I am Fester and this is my wife, Dementia. You may call me uncle if you wish, the kids do." He introduces himself and his wife to her . "Speaking of the kids I got here late last night. I've already dug the tunnel to the place, I've set the bombs. We should be good to go. Is there anything else for me to do?" He asked me. I shake my head no and reply"Isabella and I will have 3 guns apiece with silver bullets and you will have your cannon. I had special cannonballs made for it." Faster Smiles at me and I look at Isabella, oh she will be mine. Fester says"we have this in the bag." Isabella looks at dementia and says"how about a lovely cup of tea? We have deadly nightshade, it's quite lovely." She asked her with a smile. Demetria replied" sounds lovely". The ladies left the room. I look at fester" I have found another bride. She's not Morticia, but she has her own unique special charm. How can I fall in love again so soon after Morticia has passed.? And I'm making the right decision brother." I asked him desperately looking for advice. Fester tells me " I can't give you an answer to your question. Everyone's grieving is different, just look at me and Debbie, 3 months after she passed I found dementia and soon married her. I've been happy ever since. Do what you feel is right, do you love her?" He asked me. I think it over and I reply" I believe I do. Every time I think of her, I want to go on a killing spree. I want to swallow hot knives, be torn apart limb by limb for her. To make her happy." With those words I decide to tell her after we have the children back.

Sorry this chapter took so long, my grandmother's feeling a whole lot better but she's still on a long road.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own any of the characters I'm just playing with them. This chapter is only Gomez's POV.

Gomez's POV

I gather everyone back into the office. 2 hours until we have to meet the creature. 2 hours closer till I have my children back. We are go over the plan again until we are absolutely certain that we have it in the bag. Everyone leaves except for Isabella to get ready. I Come Around the desk and I sit on the edge and I look at her and say" are you unhappy darling?" She replies" terribly so, I miss the children." I smile and say "we will get them back. We have just two more hours and we will see their little faces again and they will wreak havoc upon the neighborhood once more." I smile and I pulled her into my arms and hug her tightly. Just feeling her heartbeat knowing she's here means more than me then the graveyards are the coffins. I tell her chin up and I softly kiss her. The kiss sends static through my veins, her lips are as soft as velvet. I drag my hand up her waist through her hair gripping it as the kiss becomes more heated. She lets out a soft moan it sends heat straight down to my toes. This love feels so much different from Morticia, like I have to protect her from the world. The door bangs open and I jump back from her. Fester stands in the doorway smirking " it's 11:30, we better get going it's a 15 minute walk." He walks out heading towards the front door. I look towards Isabella and say" are you ready to get the children back?" She replies " I've been ready let's go." The tone she gave is more hair raising and deadly than I've ever heard from this beautiful quiet creature. I intertwine our arms and we marched towards the door. When we get there we see lurch and Grandmama holding a dozen vials of deadly poison. Grandmama says " we brewed the most deadly and potent potions and poison I could find in my book." She cackles and lurch groans in agreement. Fester and dementia both have a cannonball in their hand and from Fester's bulging pocket, he's got the third one there. I open the closet door next to the door and pull out the six guns and 3 boxes of silver ammo. I hand her 3 handguns, she puts one in her boot one in her waistband and one in her back pocket. I must say she looks pretty sexy with a bunch of guns and quite deadly. I take the other three guns and I put two in the holsters on my sides and one in my back pocket as well. I grab 6 lanterns and give them each one. I tell the everyone that its time to go. We head out the door and through the cemetery to the forest. I tell the others "it's a 15 minute walk." We start walk and I look at my clock 11:45 it shows. I hold the lantern up high as we get closer to the spot my dear Morticia passed. We get closer and my heart jumps out of my chest, the children gagged and bound at the feet of someone. I see another figure slightly behind the person. I pull the lantern closer to the person and Isabella let's out a gasp when she see the two people and grips my arm tighter.

I hope everyone is loving the story. I still think I'm not very good but I left a cliff hanger. Can anyone geuss who the people are.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own any of the characters I'm just playing with them. Just bella's POV

Bella's POV

Gomez gathers that's back in the office. 2 hours till we meet the creature, we go over the plan until we memorize it. As everyone else leaves Gomez comes around the desk and looks at me he asked "are you unhappy my darling". I reply "terribly so, I miss the children". He smiles and says "we will get them back. We have just two more hours and we will see their little faces again and they will wreak havoc upon the neighborhood once more." He smiles and pulls me into a tight hug. The tight hug feels so suffocating, just perfect. He is so strong and muscular. He tells my chin up and kisses Me Softly, the kiss chills me to my bones. His lips so rough and warm. He drags his hand up my waist into my hair gripping it tightly As I push myself closer to him. I let out a soft moan. This love is so much more passionate than it was Edward. I almost feel like I can breathe again. The door is open and we jump back from each other. Fester stands in the doorway smirking" it's 11:30, we better get going. It's a 15 minute walk." He walks out heading towards the front door. Gomez looks at me and says "are you ready to get the children back." I reply "I've been ready let's go." The tone I give promises deadly Payback. Gomez intertwines our arms and we marched towards the front door.

When we get there we see lurch and Grandmama holding a dozen vials of deadly poison. Grandmama says " we brewed the most deadly and potent potions and poison I could find in my book." She cackles and lurch groans in agreement. Fester and dementia both have a cannonball in their hand. I though he gave them three. Gomez open the closet door next to the door and pull out the six guns and 3 boxes of silver ammo. He hands me 3 handguns, I puts one in my boot one, in my waistband and one in my back pocket all with the safety on. I must say I looks pretty sexy with a bunch of guns and quite deadly. He take the other three guns and put two in the holsters on his sides and one in his back pocket like I did. He grab 6 lanterns and give us each one. He tell everyone that its time to go. We head out the door and through the cemetery to the forest. He tell the others "it's a 15 minute walk." We start walk and he look at his watch which reads 11:45. He hold the lantern up high as we get closer to the spot were Morticia passed. We get closer and my heart jumps out of my chest, the children gagged and bound at the feet of someone. I see another figure slightly behind the person. He pull the lantern closer to the person and I let's out a gasp when I see the two people and grips his arm tighter. I am pissed, it's a good thing we brought lanterns with us I was going to kill Jacob and Edward. How dare they steal the children. " What the Hell" I yelled. " why the fuck would you do something like this? My patience is wearing thin. As I look closer at Edward I noticed his eyes to change colors they're no longer butterscotch but deep pulsing red, He switched diets. I look at Jacob and notice he's Hairy, I thought he was a shape-shifter what happened last I saw of him 2 years ago."Jacob what the fuck happened to you?" I was getting angrier and angrier by the second . "You better start talking." I said in a deadly tone causing everyone but Gomez to flinch.

Ooooo everyone was real close to who it was. Why would Edward and Jacob do this everyone will have to wait and see. You are all so nice to even read this story I hope I gave someone inspiration to write a fanfiction like this too


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own any of the characters I just playing with them.

Gomez's POV

The Fury that bursted out of Isabella was amazingly sexy. Apparently Isabella knew these men that kidnapped my children and killed my wife. I look towards these men and ask them why?" Why do this, what has my family ever done to you?" The anguish in my voice causing bella to tighten her hold. Edward smirks at Jacob reading his mind and says " should I tell them for you or are you mutt? He chuckles evilly. "Shut up bloodsuckers." He snaps back. "200 years ago my great great great grandmother was turned down why Bloodthirst Addams, after he left her pregnant to sail on the Seas. Since then my family has swarm Vengeance against Addams Family and today I will end their line and get my Isabella back."He repied. Well I thought Bloodthirst Addams didn't have any children. I say " I didn't know bloodthirst Adams had children it's not recorded anywhere in our family line. "Why swear Vengeance against children and if you think that's will get your Isabella back you obviously don't know her. You took the three people that means the most to her right now."I smirk and watch as thing slowly untied the children without them knowing. The vampire Edward let's out a chuckle. "I just came back now that her blood has matured, and the children can be a snack." As soon as he said that, the children sprang away and Fester detonate the bombs causing the ground collapse beneath the two. Isabella and I both take out our guns and shoot into the hole we are hear a grunt of pain. As soon as the dust clears we see both men lying at the bottom of the pit, Isabella surprise me by taking out a long silver knife and with accuracy throws it and lands in the heart of Jacob. She says "you would have never won me back, especially after you threaten and kidnapped members of my new family." I look at the severely burnt vampire and say "She is mine, all mine." I pull her into a quick kiss and pull out my flame thrower cigar lighter. "Lights out" I pull the trigger and purple smoke starts flowing out of the whole. I turn around and cheer with the rest of the group. Isabella rushes to the children, pulling them close.

Isabella POV

Gomez looks towards the guys and says "Why do this, what has my family ever done to you?" The anguish on his voice almost brings me to tears. Edward smirks at Jacob reading what he was thinking and says "should I tell them for you or are you mutt? He let's out a dark chuckle. Jacob snaps back "Shut it bloodsucker.

200 years ago my great great great grandmother was turned down by Bloodthirst Addams, after he left her pregnant to sail on the Seas. Since then my family has swarm Vengeance against Addams Family and today I will end their line and get my Isabella back."He repied."Why swear Vengeance against children and if you think that's will get your Isabella back you obviously don't know her. You took the three people that means the most to her right now." Gomez smirks as thing untied the children. Edward let out a laugh, "I just came back now that her blood has matured, and the children can be a snack." As soon as he said that the children sprang away and Fester detonate the bombs causing the ground to collapse under the men. Gomez and I both pull out our guns and shoot every where in the hole. When the smoke clears I remember the knife up my sleeve, I pull it out and throw it with accuracy and hit Jacob in the heart and says"you would have never won me back, especially after you threaten and kidnapped members of my new family." Gomez looks at the severely burnt Edward and says " She is mine,all mine." He pulls me into a quick kiss and he takes out his flame thrower cigar lighter and tells Edward lights out. He burns Edward to a crisp. Everyone let's out a cheer as I rush towards the children to make sure they are alright. When I am sure they are not injured I pull them into a suffocating hug.

This chapter was hard to write. I will not be updated until after new years.

Hope you enjoy this chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

don't own any of the characters. I am just playing with them.

Third POV

Everyone made it back to the house, the children complain that Edward and Jacob made them watch Disney movies and eat happy meals for McDonald's. A shudder ran through the adults, Disney, happy meals the horror. Grandmama hurried to the kitchen to feed them a proper meal and snacks. Lurch headed to the organ and started to play a waltz tune. Isabella tell the children " I am glad that you are back, it wasn't the same without all of you." The children head to the dining room as grandmama puts the food in the table. The children start to play with their food and eventually they eat and Gomez send them off to bed.

Isabella turns and looks at Gomez, relief written across their faces. Gomez pulls Isabella into a searing kiss. "Isabella, mi amor." Gomez starts " be my bride for eternity, never leave me or the children". Isabella breaks into a huge smile and says " of course, I love you and the children." With that said Gomez throw Isabella over his shoulder and rushes to the bedroom where they made love all night.

THE END

Sorry to cut this chapter short. But it's all I could think of. I hope I inspired someone to write their own stories for bells and Gomez.


End file.
